Wish
by Yorik
Summary: Handsome doctor; wealthy bachelor, just found an angel stuck in his tree. He rescues her, and is granted three wishes. But what can you wish for when you already have everything you want? Yue X Sakura CURRENTLY BEING EDITED AND REWRITTEN
1. Default Chapter

Wish  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Summary : Handsome doctor; wealthy bachelor, just found an angel stuck in his tree. He rescues her, and is granted three wishes. But what can you wish for when you already have everything you want? Yue X Sakura  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor any other characters and/or trademarks apart from the rather 'used' plot.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Chapter one  
  
...........................................................................  
  
A man, quite young, spun around in his office chair. He frowned into the telephone as he listened (with much distaste) to the voice at the other end.  
  
"Do you understand, Yue?"  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
"Excellent. Then we have no more problems down at this branch"  
  
"There wasn't much of a problem to begin with, sir"  
  
"Don't speak rubbish, Yue-san. The company messed up and you know it"  
  
Yue grit his teeth to prevent himself from yelling into the phone. 'Idiot!' he wanted to scream. 'It's your fault that we're in this mess already, and taking advice from you will just create bigger problems!'  
  
"I'll see you Monday, then"  
  
"Fine"  
  
There was a loud 'click' followed by the endless hum of the dial tone. He sighed and placed the receiver back on the hook. It wasn't natural for him to get that agitated so early in the evening. He pressed a button on the intercom, and spoke.  
  
"Yushihiro-san"  
  
A woman answered.  
  
"Yes, Tsukishiro-sama?"  
  
"Cover for me. I'm leaving early"  
  
"Oh? Hai!"  
  
It was unnatural for him to leave work early, too. He stalked past the desk of his secretary. Her hand brushed against his arm.  
  
"Is anything wrong, Tsukishiro-sama?" she asked, her eyes concerned.  
  
He eyed the arm on his shoulder coldly. The woman failed to receive the silent warning and did not remove her hand.  
  
"Nothing is wrong" he growled.  
  
She grinned. "If you ever have anything to talk about, remember - women are excellent listeners"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
  
She laughed and returned to her desk while Yue spun on his heel and exited the building.  
  
.  
  
Yue walked through the park. It was still slightly chilly, since it was late winter, and the trees had not yet begun to put forth their roots. He looked up at the sky, which (at the time) was a clear, velvety blue - something that had never ceased to give him a sense of serenity.  
  
The cherry blossoms would be blooming somewhere around the middle of next month. Yue had always loved cherry blossoms. He simply did not like to reveal such timid thoughts to the outside world.  
  
Yue lived in a quiet area in the outer suburbs, with few vehicles and peaceful people. What he enjoyed the most about the place was, however, that there was no noise.  
  
It seemed unusual to many on the outside that a man so young and well-off did not enjoy noisy entertainment or the company of others his own age. He was only twenty-six and he had a prominent position at the community hospital, and sometimes helped out at the local school. He was a doctor with a master's degree, and wasn't afraid to use the knowledge he had.  
  
Yue was an amazing individual. The only dampening thing about him, however, was his attitude to the outside world. Yue had no remaining family members and had no real interest in religion. He had long since forgotten what his father had told him, and what his teacher and mentor, Clow Reed had taught. He had always been close to Clow Reed, too close for comfort, in his father's mind. The rumour was that he had killed the man, causing Yue to turn blind with rage and anger. This had given him the initiative to kill both his father and mother, as well as his only brother, Yukito. The rest was unknown. However, due to the lack of evidence, no-one could press charges, and Yue carried on as usual as a large, empty shell.  
  
Yue walked upto his front gate, stopping for a moment on the side to observe the flowers growing over his neighbour's wall. Then, he heard it.  
  
"Somebody, please help me!"  
  
Yue was startled. He looked around and over his shoulder, straining to hear the voice. He heard it again.  
  
"Help! I'm stuck!"  
  
He walked away from his door and peered out into the street. He looked up and down, frowning slightly. Walked over to the neighbour's wall, hoisted himself up and peered over it with as much discretion as possible. If someone caught him, then he wouldn't know what to say. That was when he saw her. A woman stuck in his neighbour's pear tree.  
  
He blinked once, then twice, and then he blinked again, utterly bewildered. She was clearly from out of town- he clothes indicated that.  
  
'Asian?' he found himself asking. He shook his head. That couldn't be. She didn't look foreign.  
  
She spotted him and called out. "Hey, could you help me please?"  
  
"Oh...of course."  
  
He then jumped over the wall (grazing his hands in the process) and ran to the aid of the mystery woman, who was now trying to unpick bits of twig from her hair. Yue, once below the plant, marvelled at how tall it had grown. It was, after all a pear tree. He found himself trying not to raise his voice or his temper, lest his neighbours should find him intruding in their garden with an unknown woman. He shuddered at the thought. News in the area travelled rather speedily, and Yue, being a rather prominent figure (and bachelor), would probably be the victim of some rather juicy gossip. He stood on tip-toe and reached out to her.  
  
"Here, grab my hand."  
  
She looked down on his outstretched arm and then at the ground. "You don't seem very tall."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Yue was, if anything at all, tall.  
  
"I don't think you'll be able to reach me."  
  
Yue rubbed his eyes. "Then," he seethed, "the only other option would be for you to jump into my arms. Could you do -that- at least?"  
  
She looked at the ground again and then back at him. "I shall try."  
  
"Then do so quickly," said Yue irritably. "I have a lot of work to do."  
  
She nodded, and then narrowed her eyes. "You will catch me, won't you?"  
  
"What else would I do?"  
  
"You won't drop me, right?" "No!"  
  
"Alright then. Steady yourself!"  
  
Then, with the grace of an angel, the woman hoisted herself up and threw herself out of the tree and into Yue's arms. Yue had to twist his body slightly to adjust to the angle in which she was throwing herself in, and so managed to catch the girl. Unfortunately, this rather awkward angle did not really steady his body, so the poor man (and woman in his arms) toppled haphazardly to the ground.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh dear, I'm ever so sorry," she said, raising her head to meet his eyes.  
  
"Can't...breathe..."  
  
"I'm not usually this clumsy. Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
"Air..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yue growled, his eyes menacing. "Get...off...me..."  
  
She looked down at the man lying beneath her and blushed visibly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried, before hopping off him. She bent down to help him up. "Here, let me help you up."  
  
Yue had, by this time, hoisted himself up into a seated position. He glared at the woman's outstretched hand before angrily swatting it away. He then stood up, and began brushing the dirt from his trousers.  
  
"I'm really sorry," she smiled apologetically. She extended her arm again. "My name," she said, "is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
She was met with silence. Yue picked up his coat and flung it over his shoulder before turning away from her and towards his home.  
  
"Surely you must have some sort of name?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
She was quite startled by his rather rude and abrupt manner, but continued nonetheless. "To reward you, of course!"  
  
He looked her up and down before he replied. "I don't want any reward."  
  
"But it's my duty to reward you!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, please? If you don't I'll get into ever so much trouble."  
  
He sighed. Women in distress always seemed to have some sort of power over him. He supposed it was his mother's fault, her being exceptionally weak but rather sweet nonetheless.  
  
"Tsukishiro Yue."  
  
Sakura flashed him a brilliant hundred-kilowatt smile. "Because you have been so good to me, Tsukishiro-san, I will grant you three wishes."  
  
He blinked. "Excuse me?"  
  
She held up three fingers. "Three wishes."  
  
He frowned. He was a practical man, one who didn't believe in silly premonitions or meetings in past lives. The girl seemed to be rather genuine, however, so he decided to humour her.  
  
"Three wishes. Anything, right?"  
  
She nodded. "Absolutely anything, at any time, or any place." She looked at her surroundings and heaved a rather heavy sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes mournful. "It's just that...well, I'm new here, and I don't have anywhere to stay."  
  
"So? How does that involve me?"  
  
"Perhaps I could stay with you," (she added to her sentence hurriedly after Yue's mouth fell slightly agape) "until tomorrow. No sooner, no later."  
  
Yue was flabbergasted. After all, it wasn't every day that a woman you rescued (wearing rather awkward-looking flowing garments) requested that she spend the night at your home. He blinked. Yes, again.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Just for tonight, please! I have no money, and I have nowhere to go! Besides," she said, pulling out a piece of parchment, "my contract states that when granting wishes, I must reside with my client until he or she uses up all three."  
  
An uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Please?..."  
  
Yue sighed again. "Follow me." He turned to her with an accusing finger pointed in her direction. "But if anything goes wrong-"  
  
She laughed. "Don't worry. Nothing CAN go wrong."  
  
They were both about to discover exactly how wrong that was.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Well? What do you think of it? It was inspired by the manga by CLAMP. Hope it's up to the required standards. Read and review, please! 


	2. Chapter two

Wish  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Summary : Handsome doctor; wealthy bachelor, just found an angel stuck in his tree. He rescues her, and is granted three wishes. But what can you wish for when you already have everything you want? Yue X Sakura  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura™ nor any other characters and/or trademarks apart from the rather 'used' plot.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter two  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Yue woke up that Wednesday morning to the sound of what seemed to be a mini orchestra and the smell of pancakes. He sat up, his eyes now wide awake, and swung his legs around the left side of the bed. He hastily grabbed the dressing-robe hanging on the arm of a chair and flung it on before composing himself enough to hurry down the stairs without looking too bedraggled.  
  
He followed his nose all the way to the kitchen, where he found Sakura wearing a rather old apron, with funny yellow flying cats all over it. He frowned. Who the hell had given that to him again? He thought back. Nakuru. It definitely had to be Nakuru. No one else gave him such.........flamboyant garments.  
  
Sakura gave Yue a welcoming smile and pointed to the pile of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Here," she said. "I hope you like them!"  
  
Yue stood dumbfounded (in his pyjamas) in the centre of the kitchen, staring at the food, devoid of any expression.  
  
"You'd better eat before they get cold"  
  
"Hn? Ah. Yes, yes.........of course........."  
  
She had been doing this for the past four days. Every day, Yue would wake up to the smell of some delicious concoction, and walk down his stairs bemusedly to meet the shining face that was Sakura. He didn't hate it. In fact, it was a welcome change. After all, he usually being quite the loner wasn't used to such attention. Now that he had had a first-hand experience, however, Yue, in his own, silent way, was finally beginning to appreciate his new house-guest.  
  
He'd never tell her that, though.  
  
She looked at him, her green eyes hopeful. 'Feh.' He thought. 'She does this every day.'  
  
"Nice?" she asked.  
  
He nodded before abruptly before throwing his chair back. "I'm going to get dressed."  
  
"Alright!" She paused and turned to face him. "You know, Yue-chan, you're going to have to make a wish sometime now."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. I'll do that later. Now, are you coming with me?"  
  
She blinked. "With you? Where?"  
  
He sighed and spun round. "To work. I can't just leave you here."  
  
"Why not? You've done it for the past four days."  
  
"I know. But I think you'd better get some air. That and the neighbours will be wondering who the woman that I don't allow out of the house is."  
  
She smiled. "Work. Umm.........so.........what.........kind of work do you do?"  
  
"Hospital. Now get dressed."  
  
"Oh. Right!"  
  
...............  
  
Tokyo hospital was a very clean building, and no wonder- they took such a serious outlook on hygiene. You had to if you had a building full of sick people, anyway. The Tokyo Hospital, however, wasn't an overly charming hospital, as Sakura discovered a few hours after leaving Yue's home. She was also, obviously, the topic of conversation on everyone's lips.  
  
"Did you see her?"  
  
"Yeah. Who is she? Tsukishiro-san's girlfriend?"  
  
"I heard she was his wife!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I suppose. She's clinging onto his arm, anyway."  
  
"But he keeps brushing her off!"  
  
"An arranged marriage?"  
  
"She's probably why he's never glanced our way."  
  
"But Ohgami-san has been to his house!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"He never saw any woman there!"  
  
"She may have been out or something."  
  
"Who knows?"  
  
"Tsukishiro-san. That's who."  
  
Yue sighed and turned into one of the senior wards. In his opinion, more than half of the elderly there could have left there months ago. He didn't voice his thoughts though, as he needed to keep their families happy- they were, after all, the reason he was being paid so well. He drew back the plastic curtains of one of the patient's compartments back and stepped within its inner boundaries.  
  
The old woman looked up at him confusedly and then smiled.  
  
"Ahh.........it's you, Tsukishiro-san. I can always tell by the colour of your hair and eyes."  
  
The corners of his mouth twitched upwards. "Sou ka?"  
  
"Of course. When you get to my age, boy, you don't need to be able to see to recognize a familiar face."  
  
"Is that right? Okay, Obaasan," he murmured, pressing two cool fingers against the throbbing artery in her neck. "How do you feel?"  
  
She snorted. "I feel very well. All I need is for my stupid son to take me out from this awful place." She looked up. "Meaning no disrespect, Tsukishiro-san, you're a fabulous person, but my life is almost over. I want to do things I never had the pleasure of doing in my youth."  
  
"Sou ka........."  
  
The woman peered behind him. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Who's she?"  
  
Yue spun round to meet the glowing emerald eyes of Sakura, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Ano.........Yue-chan, is it alright if I.........umm........." she blushed and tipped forward to whisper in his ear. He blinked, and then smirked.  
  
"Yes, you can go and play with the children down the hallway. Just don't get lost. Again."  
  
She flashed him a thousand kilowatt smile. "Thank you so much." She turned to the old woman. "Bye, Obaasan."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
A little girl walked into the dormitory carrying a stuffed rabbit. "Sakura- chan," she grinned. "Did you ask Tsukishiro-san whether you could play with us?"  
  
She nodded. "Hai."  
  
"Did he say yes?"  
  
Sakura nodded, and then held out her hand. "Come," she said. "Show me what you and the others have been doing all this time."  
  
With a flourish, Sakura and her new friend swept out of the room, leaving behind the fresh scent of cherry blossoms and peppermint. Yue walked over to one of the windows and drew it open. A gust of clean air blew breezily around the place, refreshing them all. The old woman smiled.  
  
"She seemed very nice. Is she your girlfriend, Tsukishiro-san?"  
  
Yue choked. "E-excuse me?!"  
  
She chuckled. "Is she?"  
  
He shook his head vigorously, his ears turning rather red. "No, she isn't."  
  
"What a shame. You would have made such a lovely couple." She sighed reminiscently. "I remember the first time I met my husband.........it was in 1943, during the war........."  
  
Yue didn't quite want to listen to the old woman's tragic and whimsical story of her love life, so he coughed gently before speaking.  
  
"If you'd please excuse me, Obasaan, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have other work to attend to."  
  
She smiled sadly. "Of course. But if you ever have the time, please come and talk to me."  
  
He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will."  
  
"And bring that girl next time. I'd like to speak to her."  
  
Yue nodded, and then, with a short half-bow, turned on his heel and left the room.  
  
......................................................  
  
His final stop before he left for the day was at the children's section, where he hoped to find his infuriating new companion. Yue stepped into the compartment, and after a brief moment of scanning, located her. She was sitting down by one of the large windows, playing with a disabled child. The sun shone through the pane and illuminated her face and hair, making her seem like she radiated some sort of beautiful, mysterious energy. He eyes sparkled and her laughter sounded like a babbling brook. Yue blinked. What was he thinking? Sakura? Attractive? He tilted his head slightly to look at her from a different perspective. It was true. She WAS rather attractive.  
  
She suddenly noticed his presence and her head snapped round quickly.  
  
"Oh! Y-Yue-san!"  
  
"Are you ready to leave yet?"  
  
She cast a wistful gaze at the children and then at Yue. "Ano........."  
  
"I'm afraid it's going to be a bit difficult for us if you stay, though."  
  
"Oh........."  
  
She turned to face the little children who had gathered behind her. "I need to go now, but I'll try and come back tomorrow."  
  
"What? Sakura-niichan, why can't you stay?"  
  
"Yue-san has lots of work to do, and so have I" she smiled, wincing inwardly at her little white lie.  
  
"Oh........." said one.  
  
A little boy took her hand and gave it an encouraging pat. "It's okay, niichan. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Right. Bye, then."  
  
They all waved. "Bye!!!"  
  
Yue, who had been watching the scene with some interest, was reprimanded by a petite girl.  
  
"Tsukishiro-san," she said, "if you don't bring Sakura-niichan here tomorrow then we're not going to take our medicine."  
  
Yue shrugged. "Do as you please." He bent lower and tapped the tip of her nose. "After all, it's you who has to get better, not me."  
  
She shook her head. "You have to though. Otherwise I'll make myself really, really sick and then my 'kaasan will scold you."  
  
He smirked. "Perhaps." He stood to his full height before motining to Sakura. "Come," he said, and they were gone.  
  
.................................  
  
Sakura was grinning to herself again. The two had just stepped down from the bus (an invention that had truly fascinated her) and were making their way to Yue's lonely house yet again. It was around eleven that morning, and Yue, checking his watch, made a mental note to drop in at the school in time to teach his students chemistry. Sakura peered at the contraption over his shoulder.  
  
"What's that?" she asked.  
  
"What?" Yue looked around before he realised that she was talking about his watch. "This?"  
  
She nodded. "It looks rather.........amusing. What does it do?"  
  
"Tell the time."  
  
"Oh! Is that so?"  
  
He nodded curtly before pulling out the keys to his front door. "How do you tell the time where you live?"  
  
"Where, in Heaven?"  
  
Yue rolled his eyes. This talk of heaven was driving him up the wall. There was no way that angels existed. She may have been a sorceress or something, but not an angel. The fact that she looked like one didn't sway his opinion in the least.  
  
"Well, for one thing we don't have any.........what do you call them? Watches?"  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We just know when we have to do what. It's like.........God tells us what to do when, and it just.........comes.........". She sighed. "I'm afraid it's a little difficult to explain."  
  
"I thought as much. Now-"  
  
Yue was cut off by a new voice.  
  
"Tsukishiro-san? Is that you?"  
  
He growled before he spun on his heel to meet the curious gaze of his neighbour. "Yes?"  
  
The woman trotted over to him, eyeing Sakura curiously.  
  
'Oh God,' he thought dismally, 'and here it begins.........'  
  
"Oh," she smiled, holding out her hand to Sakura, "and who is this delightful young lady?"  
  
Sakura opened her mouth and was about to speak until Yue interrupted her. "She's my-"  
  
She beat him to it. ".........Tenant. Yue-san offers such wonderful prices."  
  
Yue blinked. Tennant? Her?! She could have made an effort to call herself his cousin or something but no, she chose to call him her landlord. Yue groaned. The neighbours would LOVE to hear that.  
  
The woman raised one highly plucked eyebrow. "Oh?"  
  
She nodded and extended her arm. "Yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's a pleasure to meet you, umm.........?"  
  
"Tamaguchi. Okira Tamaguchi."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Tamaguchi-san."  
  
Okira grinned. "Well, I hope I see the two of you more often!"  
  
Sakura waved at her retreating figure. "Abayo!!". She turned to face Yue. "She seems very nice, doesn't she?"  
  
Yue rolled his eyes. "Oh wonderful. Absolutely charming." He took hold of her elbow and pushed her gently towards the door. "Now get in before anyone else sees you. If I'm lucky we can escape being a married couple!"  
  
She laughed. "Of course, of course. What would you like for lunch?"  
  
He too her coat off for her before he too followed suit, and shrugged. "I don't really know. Make whatever you would like."  
  
She smiled. "Alright."  
  
"It will have to be a bit quick, though. I need to leave for school by one- thirty."  
  
She nodded. "Right," and the two parted ways, one to the kitchen and the other to his bathroom for a nice, warm shower.  
  
...............  
  
He was still midway in to putting on his pants when he heard her shriek. So Yue, his shirt half undone, his belt halfway through his pants and his hair askew flew down the stairs to find the source of the disturbance.  
  
He found Sakura (who had donned Nakuru's apron again) standing by one of his Pyrex dishes with a kettle poised over it. His eyes widened.  
  
"Sakura! No!"  
  
She spun round. "Hn?"  
  
The kettle tipped and a generous amount of water fell onto the hot dish, and for a moment nothing could be heard by a low hissing. Yue rushed towards Sakura, pulled her into his arms, covered her eyes and turned his back to the dish, which, within seconds, burst into several tiny pieces.  
  
After a few moments of the two standing like that, Yue finally spoke.  
  
"You idiot," he said, "you're not supposed to put cold things onto very hot, breakable objects."  
  
He stood away from her, and found himself in a rather peculiar situation. She was standing in front of him, her calf-length pink skirt and Nakuru's apron adding to her cute, motherly personality. Yue swallowed nervously. Her eyes gleamed in the sunlight streaming through the windows, and her cheeks were stained a rather amusing shade of red. Especially when she realised that he was only half dressed.  
  
His one arm was around her waist, whilst the other was pressed to her upper back. Both of her delicate hands rested on his chest, and for a moment, nothing in the world existed but the two of them.  
  
He was enchanted by her eyes; her beautiful, emerald-green, sparkling eyes. His own then drifted towards her mouth with one quick glance, and Yue found himself leaning forward towards her face.  
  
He captured his lips in hers with a gentleness that seemed almost unnatural to him, and within the next few moments had coaxed her to widen her mouth and allow his tongue to dance with hers. His hands roamed her body unhurriedly, helping him to memorise her each and every curve.  
  
She sighed into his mouth as she found herself being laid down on the dining table. His fingers hovered over the buttons on her shirt before finally prising it open. He drew himself onto the counter so that he was directly above her, his long, white hair (which Sakura had pulled out of its pony-tail) fell over his shoulders and shielded the two of them from the afternoon sunlight. His hands slid up her skirt, as she gasped slightly before he brought his lips to hers and took them up, growling softly. The fire was burning – the heat of the whole situation was intense. Her touch burned him, leaving him asking for more. His skin was on fire. Yue dipped his head towards her neck again.........  
  
And then he woke up.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I must admit I felt a little.........daring, but not very. Happy valentines day, though!!! I was at this party last night, and my other half (some baaka by the codename 'retard') brought me flowers. That was so sweet ^___^  
  
I was grinning from that moment up until now. Waa, he's such a boongie.  
  
Anyway, this chapter brings about some interesting developments, I think. I like how I ended it this time, too. I must admit that I'm unsure of how to get things coming up in bold/ italics and stuff, so that kinda reduces the impact when I try to stress on places. For example, that last line- I wanted to have that in bold, but since I'm me (tht means inept at doing ANYTHING right) I'll have to just stew here. ( 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wish**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary:** Handsome doctor; wealthy bachelor, just found an angel stuck in his tree. He rescues her, and is granted three wishes. But what can you wish for when you already have everything you want? Yue X Sakura

Chapter three 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tsukishiro-san?"

"Hmn?"

"You have a spot on your shirt."

"Hmn."

"It's right…there…see?"

"No."

"Look…there…near your collar-"

"It doesn't matter!"

"But-"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Umm…I guess I could…uh…Sir?"

"What?"

"I think you should know…you have a…uh…visitor."

"Send him in, then."

"_Her."_

"What?"

"It's a 'her'."

"Alright, _her,_ then."

"I'd like to warn you in advance…that…uh…she isn't exactly the most gentle creature I've ever met."

"God, don't tell me it's Takeru-san's wife?"

"I'm afraid it is, sir."

"Why does she insist on coming here?"

"Perhaps…the deal?"

"Ah, yes. Well, can't you tell her that I'm not here?"

"One of the receptionists told her you came in a few hours ago. Sorry, Sir."

"_Brilliant._ Ah, well. Send her in then."

Asuza Takeru was not a gentle woman. In fact, she was so un-womanly that many doubted her sexuality. Nobody had said anything to her face, though. Or her husband's. A few weeks previously Yue had struck a deal with the pair of them- if they funded the children's department, then he would give private lessons- for free- to their fifteen year old son. He shuddered. It was time for him to keep his end of the bargain. The boy was bound to be as bad as his mother. Or worse, his _grandmother_.

Asuza didn't pause to knock at th door; instead she merely sauntered in as if she owned the place. Yue hated that. Sadly, he had to be polite because the couple had complied to his request, and already the children's ward was looking brighter than ever. '_Oh well_,' He thought, plastering a false smile on his face, '_at least it's for a good cause_.'

"Tsooookishirrrrouuu!" she roared, grabbing his outstreched arm and pumping it up and down vigorously. "You haff been well?"

"Very well, Takeru-san. Once again I thank you for your kind donations."

"You are welcome! But now I must ask you to rrreturrrn the favourr!"

"Ah, yes. The lessons. Tell me, Takeru-san, what will be the best time?"

"I theenk in de morneeng, at about nine. His mind will be fresh then!"

"Alright. What day?"

"Every day."

"Every day? I'm sorry, I can't make it that early on Tuesdays and Fridays-"

"And why not?"

"Begging your pardon, Takeru-san, but I lecture at the high school on those days."

"Oh. Then in de eveneeng?"

"About five?"

"That ees acceptable."

Yue stood up, relief washing over him in waves. _'That's right, you fat cow,'_ he thought, watching her enormous behind rise like a full moon as she bent down to pick up her handkerchief. _'Bend! Bend as far as you can and I'll kick you in the ars-'_

"Yue-kun?"

A little surprised, he looked up and over Takeru's gigantic bottom into the curious face of Sakura. She raised her eyebrows slightly, and then, catching Yue's eye, smiled.

"Yue-kun, the old lady in ward twelve wants to see you."

"You mean Hana-Obasaan?"

She nodded. "She says it isn't important, but-"

"I'll be there right away," said Yue, scrambling from his chair and fumbling for his coat. _Anything to get away from Takeru. Anything_.

"Tsukishiro?"

"I'm very sorry, Takeru-san, but I really must be going."

"Going? Going where?"

"Patient."

The he dashed out of the room, never to be seen until long after Asuza had left.

……

Yue had never liked leeks.

When he was younger, his father had forced him to eat them every day. "They're good for you!" he'd said. "Full of vitamins and minerals!"

Yukito had just smiled. He was always smiling, that boy. He didn't mind leeks. He also like cabbages. Stuffed cabbages, in Yukito's opinion, were fit for the Gods. Yue thought that it was barely fit for that dying dog that lived down the street, but he kept his mouth shut.

Before he died, the two brothers often went grocery shopping together. Whilst their father's shopping list asked for at least three kilos of leeks, those drawn up by Yukito always asked for endless quantities of the same thing- apples. He had an apple fetish. For this reason, that was how he always smelled. As children, the room that they shared stank of them. Sometimes, when clearing up, one would come across at least twenty rotting apple cores scattered at the furthest corners of the room. Yukito ate the most apples when he was reading. Unfortunately for whoever was in charge of tidying that day, he also owned hundreds of books.

The library in the Tsukishiro household was amazing. Initially it had just been a small portion of the extra guest room, but soon it expanded to include the spare bathroom and entire study. Books were stacked in piles under the beds, behind the cupboards and on shelves. It drove their father crazy. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that drove them towards the path of Clow Reed.

But this is not the time to be speaking of him.

Anyway, Yue, since his brother's death, disliked apples. He hated how such trivial things brought back so many bitter memories. When he came home to the smell of baking apple pie that Friday afternoon, therefore, he was not happy.

"Welcome home!"

_Argh._ Sakura. Always so cheerful.

"Unnh."

She smiled. "Bad day, huh?"

_Bloody woman!...well, not really a woman, but- ARGH! Stuff this._ "Hmnn."

"Okami-san called. She wants to know if we'd like to meet up for dinner."

"No."

"Why!"

"Because I said so."

She shrugged. "Okay. Would you like some pie?"

"No."

"But it tastes so good!"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Nothing beats warm apple pie-"

"_Enough!"_

She sighed. "Alright, then. By the way, a strange gentleman dropped by."

Yue paused. "A man?"

"Mmm. He didn't tell me his name, but he looked ever so exotic. He had long, dark hair, and these huge spectacles-"

"Clow?"

The scent of apple pie was almost overwhelming. It mingled with that sweet-smelling aroma that wafted around Sakura, making him dizzy. It triggered off an emotion that he had never felt before, and the fact that he was unable to put his finger on it made him even angrier.

"What's a clow?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"But-"

"Honestly, must you be so nosy! Not only is it rude, it's also downright annoying!"

"Yue-kun?"

"What!"

"I- oh, nothing. I-I'll just…see you later."

"Hmnn."

As she turned to walk up the stairs, Yue felt something strange swimming in the pit of his stomach. Something gross. Something slimey. Something that seemed to have the unmistakable markings of…_guilt?_

"Uh, I-uh….Sakura?"

She stopped in her tracks, but didn't face him. "Yes?"

A pregnant pause.

"No…no, it's nothing."

"Alright, then."

She climbed up a few more steps, and when she was safely on the landing, spoke again, souding strangely cold and aloof. "You're wasting a lot of time, Tsukishiro-san. You should hurry up with those wishes." She then faced him, and as their eyes met, something shot down Yue's spine. That look spoke volumes._ I am powerful_, it said. _Do not under-estimate me_. He shivered.

The apple pie was getting cold. Somehow, it's scent was not as over-powering as before. Yukito suddenly popped into his mind. Snapping out of his reverie, he turned his gaze back to Sakura. She radiated with some unknown force. One which seemed to have enough stregth to flatten the entire house.

_Sakura…_

It was when she turned away that he realised he had been holding his breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, hello, world! An update after…how long? Years? Haha!

Anyway, sorry this chapter's so boring and pointless. I'll have a better one up sometime "soon"…. "soon…"

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! You're brilliant!

Btw, ideas for this dying plot will be much appreciated.

Regards, Pu.


End file.
